


Charis and the Beast

by Nishathewriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underfell universe - Fandom
Genre: Chara and Frisk are Siblings, F/M, GOODSHIT, My First Fanfic, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Sans Needs A Hug, Undefell, bone, dating start, maybe smut, sansxreader - Freeform, skeleton, skeleton lovers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishathewriter/pseuds/Nishathewriter
Summary: your an average girl with an average life..what more is there to say? huh? wait....MONSTERS?!





	1. It's beginning to look a lot like something

There you were, sitting in your small dark room, watching anime like always. You weren’t one for social events or interactions like what’s expected of someone of your age. you look over at your overly childish whale themed alarm clock. Light blue along the back and a cream colored belly, the fins served as support to hold the face of the clock. It began to make the light squeaking noises that you found to be cute at times.

12pm.

Shit. You were going to be late for work. You quickly head over to your tall brown dresser, stumbling over the mounds of pillows sprawled all over the hard-wooden floor to pick out a pink short-sleeve work shirt and a pair of black jeans. Sprinting towards the door you notice you had left the Tv on in the living room all night. The news reporter is yapping on about “monsters” migrating into the local area. You were intrigued but had little to no time to sit and listen to the broadcast. You walked back to the living room and found the remote laying on your lumpy brown couch. You glance at the screen one more time before you switch it off. “Oh, crap!” you exclaimed as you remember to throw on your blue low-cut work boots and without further delay you were on your way to work.

*Ding*

 

Sweat was beading on your forehead as you rush through the doors, luckily arriving on time to work. You worked at a small family owned candy shop by the name of “Sugar kisses”. It was a cute setup, pastel blues, pinks,and reds smothered the walls with cut outs of kiss marks hanging from the ceiling. You clocked in and met the store owner’s daughter at the register. 

“ –sighs- About time you got here, Y/n. I was beginning to think you were going to be late again” Amanda said, removing her apron and stepping from behind the smooth pink counter.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Amanda” you brightly beam, shoving all irritation in the back of your gut. Her mother had been out of town on business for a month now, causing you weeks of hell. Amanda was always at your neck, Nit-picking almost every action you made no matter how small. Hell, I think she had commented on how heavy you were breathing last week. She threw a blue apron at you, which you caught. 

Thank the stars.  
She surely would’ve had some choice words if you hadn’t. 

You begin to tie the apron around your waist, when Amanda slid a pink envelope across the counter top. “That’s your schedule for this week. Things got changed. Also, try to make yourself look presentable” she said, eyeing you from head to toe with an almost disgusted look carved into her face . 

You smile brightly, removing your h/c hair from in front of your face and sprouting back with “I guess I could try decorating myself as much as you. ~~Although, you do have a shit personality~~ ” muttering the last part under your breath. She stared at you for a few seconds longer than what you were comfortable with. she whipped back her long light brown hair and left the store, the silver bell jingled as her presence disappeared. 

You take this time to open up your very fitting stationary letter (being there no customers at the moment) only to see you were scheduled to show up at opening, everyday for that week. It was no secret that you weren’t a morning person and functioning before 11 am was definitely a struggle. Now you had to be at work at 7am. 

“That bitch!” you exclaimed, slightly louder than what you were going for.  "Ekhm." You were unexpectedly pulled out of your trance of anger by the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

You look up from your note and quickly apologize to your…  
customers? 

There were two children standing in front of you. One with short brown hair and a blue and purple sweater, holding a single chocolate bar in hand. So humble! The other child looked a bit older than the other. They were sporting a green and yellow sweater with a almost similar hair style as the first. The child greedily clung to about 20 different assortments of sweets. As your eyes wonder to the third member of the third member of the party, you freeze. He’s…a skeleton?! He was roughly six feet tall, wearing a black coat with tan fur trim around the hood. Before you knew it you were gawking at him. 

“Hey sweetheart, Ya like whatcha see?” the skeleton slyly asks, as he leans against the counter top piercing you with his red eye lights. You quickly throw your hands up to your mouth, stuttering like some sort of idiot. “ Y-yes, N-No….I-I-mean… p-please allow me to ring up your items.” As you hang your head down in defeat you hear a low chuckle escape from the skeleton. he then ushers the children in front of him to place their goods on the counter top. His face turns from slight satisfaction to annoyance once the child in the green sweater placed their abundance of sweets on the counter. 

“what the fuck, chara? Get one, Ya little shit.” The skeleton glared at the child. The child then turned to him, their normal dark brown eyes flashed an alarming red. 

“Oh sans, you wouldn’t want mom to know that you were wasted yesterday while you were babysitting, do you?"“ Chara retorted, looking quite sure her antic would work. 

Sans grunted stuffing his hands in his coat pocket to grab his black leather wallet, then looked over to you. 

~~~~

~~~~

“y-your total is 46.90” you offer, giving a sympathetic smile and stumbling over yourself. 

You never knew skeletons had the ability to look so angry, let alone make facial expressions at all. He slammed a ball of cash on the counter top as you bagged the goods. You gave the small child their singular bar of chocolate and handed the absurd bag of candy to the child known as “chara”. Counting the quite literal wad of cash you notice the skeleton giving you a slow wink, causing your face to flush. 

"y-our change is 35.50" 

“ya can keep the change, dollface.” He smugly said, as he lead the two out of store. 

that was definitely way too much for a tip but, the Skelly was gone before you could protest. you slapped your face, scolding yourself for getting flustered by a skeleton. The rest of the day went as it normally does. 

Thank goodness. 


	2. Fire on the dance floor, Fire in the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what a wonderful way to spend your day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance if my formatting is a bit off...literally got no sleep! please enjoy my goofiness!

“Sans the skeleton. While I am out securing the new living arrangements, I expect you to watch over my children until I return” .

“Yeah, yeah Tori. I got this. Trust me.”  A sleepy sans assured the tall goat woman, sinking even deeper into the burgundy couch. Frisk jolted up from the floor, where they had been drawing and bounced over to the goat woman only to be met with a warm embrace.

  
The elder child quickly waves dismissing the motherly plea then, emerges themselves back into their mobile device. Toriel Sighs heavily and begins on her way.

The lanky teenager looks up from their phone with an evil smirk and locks eyes with the tired skeleton.  
“Saaans” Chara sung as she stood up demanding her presence.  
“Take us to get chocolate”  
The skeleton’s peaceful demeanor was tarnished and replaced with of agitation.>“ why ta’ fuck should I, ya runt.”  
Chara placed her hands in a evil plotting style.>Me and frisk promise to stay out of your skull and let your fat ass sleep until mom gets back” “  
“CHARA! Language!” frisk interrupted. “But, we will leave you alone if you buy us some candy”   
Anyway to do absolutely nothing sounded perfect to him. “Deal.” 

10 mins Later~ 

Entering the candy shop, sans immediately regretted his decision.  
Chara’s and frisk’s eyes glistened as their sight scan the array of sugar and shapes of pinks and blues. Before the skeleton could mutter a sentence, the two sprung off like wild fire collecting their sweet bounties.  
While he awaited the return of the two cretins he noticed “you” standing at the register. You had a pretty nice rack and as far as he could tell you weren’t too bad looking in the face either. It had been a while since he had got any action. So, he figured he’d indulge himself in a little “fun”.

He rested himself against the counter top while you were engrossed in some sort of letter.

Yeah, he was right. You did have a pretty nice set of knockers.  
Just as he was about to lay one of his smooth pick-up lines, the children returned. Recovering from his lewd thoughts he clears his throat, gaining your attention.

“Oh! I’m sorry. May I hel-“  
You had a pretty nice voice too. He wanted to hear a little more of it and now was a good time to lay a line out or two. He made sure to look as suave as he could manage and let his Romancing skills fly.  
“Hey sweetheart, Ya like whatcha see?”  
Really? Was that really all he had? He wasn’t too proud of that one but he had succeeded in making you fluster.  
You were cute.  
*Thunk*  
Sans brings his attention to the counter top. It was littered with a bunch shapes and hues of browns, purples, pinks, and greens. He did his best arguing with the teenager but lost the fight.  
He slammed the money on the counter (chicks digged dominance, right?) He made sure to give you a nice tip.  


(

* * *

You wake up to the dreadful beams of light shining through your window pane. yup, your plan of sleeping the day away was ruined. You roll over on your side and scroll through the notifications on your phone. Today was Saturday. Your well-deserved day off from that candy coated hell! After reading a few pages of a comic, you decide to rise from your warm red silk bed sheets.  
“Its alright my love, I wilt returneth” you say sweetly, patting the round black pillow at the head of your bed.  
You make your way down the short but comforting hallway and turn into your bathroom. It was a pretty standard set up. white and black tiles covered the wall of the bath/shower and Small glossy white tiles made the cold floor, your feet were planted on.  
You walk over to sink and grab your red colored tooth brush from the holder then begin brushing your pearly whites.  
You really had a thing for red.  
After that you stripped off your black and white stripped onesie. It was jack skellington edition. The hood was white and jack’s silly face was printed on the top. It was definitely your favorite sleepwear. You then hopped into the blazing fire-pit you called a shower.  
As the steam rejuvenated your mind and body, you think about those odd customers that came into the shop.  
Especially, the skeleton.  
What was his name again? Sans?  
Yeah. It was sans… it would be okay to kiss him? Right? Or perhaps date him? Maybe even jump his bones!  
“Ugh!” you shout, splashing water into your face. What on earth are you thinking. Skeletons are cool but you definitely shouldn’t smooch one or go to the bone zone. You turn off the faucet and engulf yourself in your fluffy green towel. You were surprised you didn’t own a red towel.

Returning back to your cozy and slightly cleaned room, you begin making plans to visit your favorite park. It was fairly quiet most of the time and had a large nature area next to a calming river. A great place to erase these confusing skeleton thoughts. You walk over to you all so familiar dresser and pull out a black mini dress. The bottom was decorated in lace ruffles that reminded you a lot of an open rose. The top was long sleeved with black lace softly pressed against your arms. You slid on your black leather ankle boots with silver buckles and brushed your hair in a luscious bun with a bang hovering just above your eyebrows. You strut into your kitchen, picking up two bottles of water. As you pick up a small box of “Strongman’s nature enriched trail snack”. You yell it’s well-known slogan. “EAT LOG! LIKE STRONGMAN!” you couldn’t help but giggle at your silliness. 

 

On the way there you munched on the trail snack and drank a bottle of water. You were nearly approaching the park’s entrance when you noticed an unusual crowd of people circled around some tall creature. It’s screech imitated something of a speaker going through a cheese grater. Feeling your curiosity get the best of you, you approach the swarm.  
Pushing past the frenzied people you were able to score yourself a front row seat at the creature and you were right he was tall.  
Very tall.  
He was wearing a scarf so crimson it looked as if blood trailed his back.  
Black armor covered his chest leaving his spinal cord exposed.  
…spinal cord?  
Were all monsters skeletons or did you just have bad luck?  
His pants were as dark as the midnight sky and scarlet boots and gloves complemented him even more. He was definitely a sight to behold.

“ what the fuck is that thing doing here?!” said a man standing next you, his face so red with anger you thought he might burst open with steam. You notice a glint of something in the man’s hand.  
A knife?! Was he going attack him..?

 

The creature focused his attention in the man’s direction, burning holes through your soul with his glare.  
“HUMAN! YOU HAVE MUCH TO FEAR FOR I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WILL END YOU HERE.” His hands began to glow red and a bone shaped dagger formed in his hand.  
The crowd began to howl and scream shouting “kill the monster!” 

Oh stars.

This looked like things were going to get messy.  
You had to do something. Someone was definitely going to get hurt.  
Your mind went blank and you jumped in the middle of the two angered men.  
“I thank you all for coming, but now the real show begins!” you shout as loud as your lungs will allow. You begin to body roll , shaking your hips as wild as a dying fish. You twirl your body and pose in a dramatic stance, releasing your hair from its tie. Pulling out your bottled water, you squeeze it pouring all of it’s contents on yourself. (good thing you brought along two)

When you caught your breathe you notice about five bystanders remaining. You knew you were bad at dancing but, this was a bit extreme.  
Even so, you did stop that hideous fight from blooming.  
you freeze as you hear a voice growl with a petrifying tone.

“HUMAN”

You turn around to see the intimidating face of the creature whom calls himself, papyrus.  
“M-Me?” you meekly answer, pointing to yourself in an almost comedic way. Suddenly, you wished you had just run away instead.  
“YES”. He scoffs, as if he couldn’t believe your stupidity. “YOU WILL ACOMPANY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE, PAPYRUS TO DINNER. TONIGHT.” He then tosses you a card shaped like a skull. You scramble for it barely catching it in your hand. 

What the hell just happened?

You certainly couldn’t accept a invite from a stranger. Plus, there was no reason for him to even invite you in the first place. You stand tall. Ready to give a kind and swift refusal to papyrus but, he was gone. You were locked into this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your support! Please keep going! : D


	3. Chapter 3: chains and whips excite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY! cow...jeez guys sorry for the random hiatus! life happens and such....and being an adult is HARRRD! ANYWHO! lets get this story rolling again! time to meet with paps!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! its not super long but i hope its good!!

Fuck!

Are you actually serious? Your darn kindness really dug you in a hole this time. Were you really going to meet this…  
Guy? Skeleton? …. Somewhere to have “dinner”?  
For all you knew you could BE the dinner!  
*sighs*  
Although you didn’t give your word you felt as if you made a silent (on your behave) agreement with papyrus. Thus,  
beginning your long walk back home to change out of your completely soaked attire. The sun began beaming on your neck as if the universe was slapping you for making such hasty choices, if that wasn’t enough the stares you got from the people on the streets added more salt to the wound.

After seven agonizing minutes of walking you finally reach your apartment door. You fumble in your bag for your keys and open the door. A sudden euphoria hits you as the cold air engulfs your body. you shut your door behind you and plop on your couch  
You pull out that small paper papyrus gave you.  
“667 N Looming ave”  
You grimace at the address. If that feeling in your gut that told you to stay home didn’t grow more, you knew you had went completely insane . you turn on your phone and scroll through a few blogs that caught your eye. Before you knew it , it was 4 O’ clock and you knew it would only be right if you got ready for your death date.

You forcefully push yourself out of your creator you’ve created in the couch and storm your bedroom for a outfit. (after all it maybe your last) you pull out a black flared skirt and a red crop top shirt. You curl the ends of your hair and tie it into a high ponytail. To top it off you put on your long black jacket which was layered in sliver zippers. You felt like a vampire hunter. Too bad you weren’t having dinner with them.

You walked down stairs and slapped on your buckled black boots. You were about to unlock your front door when you heard your phones ringer go off. It was a number you didn’t recognize but you picked up anyway.

“H-Hello” you meekly answer.  
“YOU’RE LATE, HUMAN. SINCE YOU CANT HANDLE SUCH A SIMPLE TASK I HAVE TAKEN THINGS INTO MY OWN HANDS.” A ear pricing sound bellows out from the receiver  
“P-Papyrus?...h-how did you g-“  
“YES! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS HAS COME TO PICK YOU UP, LOWLY HUMAN.”   
*Click*  
You looked at your phone dumbfounded. “what the actual stars!? Did he really track you down like some sort of elk in the woods!?” before you could fully get angry you were interrupted by a loud lock. You peered out your peephole to see that It wasn’t at your door but the one all the way down the hall. it was papyrus…he was knocking on all the doors. 

You giggled to yourself a little to think a big guy like him would go through so much for someone so small like yourself. You put your phone in you back and swing open your door creating a much bigger presence than what made you feel comfortable. Papyrus’s eyes locked on you like targets. Your confidence faulted but you had to stand your ground this guy definitely was up to something.  
You stood tall and shot him a deathly glare. “You do know I was on my way, don’t you?”  
Papyrus grabbed you by your arm and dragged you too his car. His sudden actions made your head spin causing your thoughts to go blink. Before you knew it, you were pulling up in front of a oddly cozy house. It reminded you a lot of your old wood cabin you visited with your family when you were young. That feeling put you at ease. Papyrus jumped out of his car and announced ever so loudly that we had arrived at his home.  
You remove you seatbelt that papyrus tightened around you and stepped outside the car. Papyrus led the way to the front door and swung it open. You peered inside trying to get a good glimpse of the layout. “WHY DON’T YOU COME IN?” papyrus usered you inside trying to seem less threatening.  
“A-Alright” you squeaked, making your way through the door into his living room. You really didn’t expect his home to look so…cozy! Maybe this guy wasn’t as bad as you had thought?  
“HUMAN, WOULD YOU KINDLY TURN AROUND AND KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSE?”  
“uh…what for?”  
“IT’S A SURPRISE”  
“o-okay” you do as you were asked…it was a pretty obscure request but you were sure if papyrus wanted to kill you he would have done it by now.  
Roughly one second in you hear pots flying and wood cracking.  
It was like if kitchen ware got too rowdy at a college party. You were fed up with all the noise 4 minutes was definitely enough time! Just before you were about to turn around papyrus had finished whatever he was working on. “YOU MAY LOOK NOW, HUMAN” you shot open your eyes and spent around. You were caught off guard by the quickly added elegance to the room. The lighting was dimmed, candles were lit and a wooden table with a red velvet cloth on top was placed neatly in the middle of the room  
WOW! This really would have impressed you if the dinner table wasn't surrounded by a iron cage. Did he really think you were going to just walk in there?  
“SMALL HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS PRESENT TO YOU MY SPECAILTY! LASAGNA!”   
He points to the table in the middle of the cage. Did he really expect you to willingly walk in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks or reading my sweets! What should the reader do? you guys can help me decide! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! ya can call me Nisha. Just starting out here! my first ever fan-fiction! (woot!) kinda going with the flow here. I hope you enjoy. suggestions are always welcomed. oh! and here's my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwriteskelesinsnottragedies


End file.
